Rêves égarés
by Anshaca
Summary: OS: Après les événements de Seattle, le retour de Victoria et tout le reste, Bella se retrouve seule dans son lit et s'endort. L'histoire se situe quelque part entre le tome 3 et 4


Bonjour tout le monde. Un petit OS centré sur Bella qui... rêve...

Bonne lecture

* * *

_La douleur, le froid, l'odeur du sang…_

Sa tête lui tournait horriblement. Bella porta une main dans ses cheveux et un liquide chaud se mêla à ses doigts. Du sang… La brune fronça les sourcils. Elle était perdue. Dans l'obscurité, elle tentait de se repérer. De grandes baies vitrées, des miroirs allant du sol au plafond, et une voix.

« Tu m'as fait courir »

La brune frissonna. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix parmi tant d'autres.

« Ton bellâtre n'est pas là ? Quelle joie ! »

Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Apeurée, Bella se redressa. Elle continua de scruter la pénombre et soudain tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle se trouvait dans le studio de danse à Phoenix. Et cette voix qui lui parlait, n'était autre que celle de James. La brune fut prise d'un haut-le-cœur violent et tenta de se lever. Une douleur fulgurante à la jambe lui apprit que cette dernière était cassée. Bella se hissa alors, tant bien que mal jusqu'au pilier et s'y adossa afin de respirer calmement.  
De l'autre coté de la pièce, tapis dans l'ombre, deux yeux rouges, aussi rouge que la lave d'un volcan, l'observaient. Le prédateur s'approcha de sa proie, un sourire dément sur les lèvres.

-Cette fois-ci, tu ne m'échapperas pas !

Transite par la terreur, Bella ne pouvait détourner son regard. Ses yeux allaient du regard de James à ses dents luisantes.

-Ce n'est pas possible… C'est… Impossible… répéta la brune plusieurs fois de suite.  
- Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? demanda James en penchant la tête.  
-Tu… Tu es… Mort… balbutia Bella.  
- Oui… Un mort vivant. Reprit James. Et je serais la dernière chose que tu verras.

La brune ferma les yeux. Elle ne comprenait rien du tout. Bella se persuadait qu'elle était dans un rêve. Mais la douleur lancinante à sa jambe la ramenait à la réalité.

-Ce n'est qu'un rêve… Ce n'est qu'un rêve… récita la brune.  
-Un rêve ou tu vas mourir. Répliqua le vampire.

A cet instant, Bella ouvrit les yeux. James était juste en face d'elle. Si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle glacial sur son visage. Effrayée, la jeune femme ne broncha pas. Elle sentait la mort venir à elle. Mais étrangement, elle se sentait bien.

-Ce n'est qu'un rêve ! murmura la brune.

Mais lorsque les dents de James lui déchirèrent la chair de son bras, Bella réalisa qu'elle n'était plus du tout dans un rêve. James s'abreuvait de son sang tout en lui injectant son venin dans le corps. La brune sentait sa vie, peu à peu, la quitter, comme si son âme était aspirée au dehors. Alors qu'elle sombrait lentement dans le coma, Bella entendit le rire tonitruant de James se répercuter contre les murs du studio. Le rire continua pendant quelques minutes, mais Bella l'entendait de moins en moins, de plus en plus loin, comme si le vampire avait décidé de partir. Les yeux toujours fermés, Bella sentit son cœur avoir un dernier battement, puis plus rien.

_Trou noir…_

Son corps lui faisait mal. Sa tête, ses membres et surtout la morsure à son bras. Gardant les yeux fermés, Bella tentait de se souvenir ce qu'il lui été arrivé. Le studio de danse, la douleur, James… Bella fronçait les sourcils. Elle ne sentait plus le confinement, ni la chaleur étouffante de Phoenix, mais plutôt la fraicheur et les embruns. Et puis la dureté du parquet avait disparu aussi. La brune ouvrit les yeux précipitamment. Elle avait eu raison. La salle de torture n'était plus là. La jeune femme était allongée sur l'herbe tendre. Bien que le ciel soit bas et chargé, elle dû plisser les yeux pour découvrir le paysage. Elle se redressa, puis se leva sur ses jambes. Etrangement, elle n'avait plus mal. A l'horizon, il n'y avait rien. Juste une immense étendue d'eau qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

-La falaise… chuchota la brune pour elle-même.

Elle était à La Push. En un instant, Bella se remémora ce passage, lorsqu'un an plus tôt, elle avait décidé de se jeter du haut de la falaise pour avoir des sensations fortes. Une fois de plus, elle avait risqué sa vie, par amour, ou par défi. Même au jour d'aujourd'hui, elle ignorait encore la folie de son geste. Laissant le vent se prendre dans ses cheveux, Bella fit quelques pas vers l'avant, tout près du précipice. Des morceaux de terre se détachèrent de la paroi et roulèrent sur le flanc pour mourir dans l'eau. L'ivresse de ce spectacle fit oublier à la brune les raisons de sa présence ici. L'envie de sauter la submergea même si son esprit disait le contraire. Son corps devenait incontrôlable. Son souffle se coupa et elle bascula vers l'avant, vers le néant. Le vent lui fouettait le visage et son corps semblait léger comme une plume. Elle ne contrôlait aucun de ses mouvements, ni même la peur qui l'accapara toute entière alors que l'eau se rapprochait inexorablement. Le contact de l'eau froide eut l'effet d'une bombe. Bella eut l'impression que son corps avait heurté un sol dur de plein fouet. A moitié assommée, la brune battit des jambes frénétiquement pour pouvoir sortir la tête de l'eau. La première goulée d'air lui brûla la gorge. Elle avala en même temps une grande quantité d'eau salée. A présent, elle ne faisait plus la distinction entre rêve et réalité tant les sensations étaient réelles. Satisfaite de son saut, et barbotant à la surface, la brune tenta de regagner le rivage. Il lui tardait de revoir Jacob et de lui dire qu'une fois de plus elle avait sauté des falaises. Remontant à contre courant, Bella aperçut au milieu de l'océan, une tâche rouge flamboyante qui s'approchait à une vitesse incroyable. La brune croyait que l'étendue d'eau était en feu. Mais soudain, elle comprit. Une peur soudaine s'empara d'elle comme un an auparavant. La jeune femme redoubla ses efforts pour atteindre la plage, mais sa force humaine ne pouvait rien contre le courant et la vélocité de Victoria. Cependant, elle continua de nager. Brusquement, elle se sentit attirée vers le fond. Sous la surprise, Bella avala une grande goulée d'eau qui emplit ses poumons. Le sel lui brûlait la gorge, et dans un geste désespéré, chercha la surface. Elle respira profondément. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. La brune cherchait des yeux son assaillante, et remarqua le rivage tout proche. Elle recommença à nager alors que Victoria lui fit face. Deux grands yeux cramoisis, avides de vengeance la contemplait. Bella ferma les yeux, en même temps que les doigts de Victoria se refermèrent sur sa gorge. En un éclair, Bella se retrouva propulsée hors de l'eau, haut dans les airs. Son corps se figea un instant avant de commencer une chute vertigineuse. La brune savait qu'elle allait s'écraser sur la grève. Elle voulut crier, mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres tant ses cordes vocales étaient brûlées. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et attendit l'impact. Mais il n'eu pas lieu. Victoria la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écrase.

-Tu vas souffrir… Autant que j'ai souffert à la destruction de James…

Entre les mains habiles de la vampire, Bella n'était qu'une simple marionnette. Alors qu'elle sentait les doigts glacés de Victoria sur sa gorge, la brune se mit à penser. Jacob, Edward, Alice… Dans cette situation, la brune ne pouvait que penser. Peut-être qu'Alice pouvait la voir en ce moment même. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, la brune se concentra essentiellement sur la jeune Cullen. Elle redoubla ses pensées, mais une violente douleur atteignit son bras. Horrifiée, Bella ouvrit les yeux. La vampire aux cheveux rouges venait de planter ses dents à l'endroit exact ou James l'avait mordu. La jeune femme sentit sa chair se déchirer et le sang chaud, couler sur son poignet. Le venin inhiba toutes ses pensées et la brune sombra dans l'inconscience.

_Nausée, chaleur…_

Dans l'obscurité, Bella se sentit ballotée de droite à gauche, comme si elle voguait sur les flots et toujours cette sensation de douleur qui n'en finissait pas. Puis soudain, une odeur nauséabonde atteignit ses narines. Bella se redressa d'un coup. De l'eau ruisselait de ses cheveux. La brune s'étonna une fois de plus. Ou était-elle encore ? Elle se redressa puis se leva. La jeune femme frotta machinalement son bras. Il n'y avait plus de sang, plus de morsure, plus de douleur. Juste cette cicatrice d'où émanait des reflets argentés. Bella se secoua et de l'eau continua à couler. Elle se mit alors en route, marchant droit devant elle. Ses pas résonnaient dans ce long couloir sombre et humide. Elle pataugeait dans une eau sale et boueuse. La brune mit plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle évoluait dans des égouts. Et soudain, elle se figea. Une source lumineuse venait de jaillir au dessus de sa tête.

-Volterra… murmura-t-elle.

A cet instant, le sang de ses veines avait cessé de couler. Le froid lui glaça ses membres endoloris. Elle savait pertinemment qui allait l'accueillir. Mais cette source de lumière était son unique échappatoire. Bella connaissait bien cet endroit pour y être venu quelques mois auparavant. Seulement là, elle était seule. Ni Edward, ni Alice n'était là pour la soutenir. Sentant la mort à l'autre bout de la lumière, la brune s'y avança sans crainte. Ses bras la hissèrent par le trou sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, et la lumière l'éblouit. Aveuglée par la clarté des néons, Bella plissa les yeux. Des éclats de voix jaillirent de tout les cotés. Instinctivement la jeune femme rentra la tête dans les épaules et passa ses bras autour afin de se protéger. Les cris redoublèrent, des langues différentes que Bella ne comprenait pas. La brune se tassa sur elle-même, tombant au pied du mur.

« Depuis le temps que je t'attends… »

La voix, plus forte que les autres, couvrait le brouhaha. La jeune femme risqua un œil, la pièce était vide. Elle laissa ses bras retomber ses bras le long du corps et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

« Je savais que tu viendrais… »

La brune fit volte face. Il n'y avait toujours personne. Cependant, une porte dissimulée dans le mur, venait de s'ouvrir juste en face d'elle. D'un pas hésitant, Bella s'y dirigea. C'était un ascenseur. Une fois dans la cabine, la porte se referma, et la brune sentit la machine descendre dans les profondeurs de la Terre. Elle atteignit sa destination finale. Mais elle fut surprise par ce qu'il l'attendait. Une centaine d'humain formait une haie d'honneur. Et au bout, une seule personne. Elle était vêtue de cette cape anthracite, commune aux Volturi. Sa capuche masquait son visage, mais une mèche blonde dépassant du costume trahit le personnage.

-Jane… souffla Bella.

Elle fut étonnée que se soit la petite blonde et non Aro qui l'attende. La brune remonta parmi les humains, les observant. Ils avaient tous le regard vide. Arrivée à la hauteur de Jane, cette dernière retira sa capuche et fixa Bella de ses prunelles rubis. Son regard ne défaillait pas, alors que son sourcil tremblait légèrement sous l'effet de la concentration.

-Dommage… J'aurais essayé… déclara la blonde.

Elle se déplaça rapidement autour de Bella.

-Mais j'ai d'autres moyens pour te faire mal… susurra Jane.

A cet instant, Bella repensa au pouvoir de la jeune Volturi. En une fraction de seconde, Jane se jeta sur les hommes et les femmes qui se trouvaient dans le couloir. Leurs cris déchirèrent le silence. La brune le vit tomber, un à un, la nuque brisée, ou démembrés. Terrifiée, la brune voyait la folie qui habitait la blonde. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle retourna auprès de Bella. Un filet écarlate maculait encore sa lèvre inférieure.

-Je peux te faire mal, te faire souffrir en un simple claquement de doigt.

Elle ajouta le geste à la parole.

-Mais j'aime prendre mon temps. Reprit la blonde.

Elle tournoya encore autour de la brune, comme un oiseau de proie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Bella, la gorge sèche.  
-La souffrance… répondit la blonde avec un rire machiavélique.

Puis Jane attrapa la jeune femme l'obligeant à se mettre à genoux. Pendant un instant elle examina avec attention le bras de la brune. Sa peau laiteuse laissait entrevoir ses veines sous l'épiderme. Quand le regard de Jane aperçut enfin la morsure, un demi-sourire illumina son visage. Malgré la torpeur, Bella remarqua que, comme tout les vampires, Jane était très belle, et surtout plus jeune que ce qu'elle paraissait. A cet instant, la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Edward lui revint à l'esprit. Les vampires étaient exactement ce que les humains désiraient.

-Je vois que quelqu'un a eu le plaisir de gouter à ton sang. Annonça la blonde. Ton bien aimé ?

Bella hocha la tête en signe de désapprobation.

-Oh ! s'exclama Jane. C'est vrai qu'Edward est un gentil mouton.

Avant même que Bella ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, les dents de Jane lui déchiquetèrent la peau. Au lieu de s'abreuver de son sang, Jane se contenta de mâcher, avec une délectation non cachée, le petit bout de chair qu'elle avait arrachée. Alors que le sang coulait le long de son bras, Bella sentit la langue de la vampire blonde lécher l'hémoglobine. Pétrifiée, la brune n'osait rien faire. Ensuite, une seconde morsure, au niveau de son cou. Elle détourna la tête de ce spectacle atroce, mais Jane la força à regarder.

-Je veux que tu me regardes pendant que je te tue.

La voix de Jane semblait lointaine. Le venin faisait son effet peu à peu. Et avant de s'en rendre compte, Bella fut emporté par le coma.

_Vent et froideur…_

Bella se réveilla enfin de ce cauchemar atroce. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Juste au dessus d'elle, deux ronds jaunes pareil à une pleine lune, l'observaient dans l'aube naissante. Elle voulut crier, mais une main obstrua ses lèvres.

- Calme-toi Bella… Ce n'est que moi !

La main se retira lentement.

-A… Alice ?! demanda la brune, la voix chevrotante.

Bella décela le sourire de son amie. Elle voulu se redresser et s'asseoir dans son lit, mais un poids l'en empêchait. Alice était allongée sur elle, la maintenant fermement.

-Alice, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna la jeune femme.  
-Je me demandais quand tu allais te réveiller. Déclara la jeune Cullen.  
-Bon et bien maintenant je le suis ! rétorqua Bella.  
-Oui je vois répliqua Alice.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

-Pourquoi tu es là ? demanda Bella pour la seconde fois.  
-Je t'ai vu en train de te débattre. Et comme j'étais dans le coin, j'ai préféré venir vérifier.

Pendant quelques secondes, la brune regardait le visage impénétrable d'Alice.

-Merci Alice. Dit la jeune femme d'une petite voix.

Elle se réinstalla confortablement dans son lit, le corps d'Alice toujours sur le sien.

-Tu me laisses dormir ? interrogea Bella.  
-D'accord, mais je reste avec toi. Répondit la jeune Cullen en se déplaçant dans le lit.

Alice se positionna tout près de Bella en prenant garde de ne pas trop la refroidir. Puis elle prit la brune dans ses bras, et cette dernière s'endormie aussi vite qu'elle s'était réveillé en repartant dans des rêves d'une toute autre nature.

FIN


End file.
